Cursed
by murai-sakura
Summary: When Sakura is cursed by a demon cat, she feels heartbreak every time she turns Lee down. Can she take both his and her own heartbreak? Leexsaku
1. Chapter 1

Another story by me!!! I just love doing this. This way, I can update whatever story I want, and I have an excuse to wait a bit longer. But don't worry, no story will be neglected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, but I do own the demon cat, so there! I do, don't I? If not, sorry!!!

_**Cursed**_

Sakura sighed deeply and gave a golden ring, complete with emeralds back to the boy that gave it to her. "Lee, please, stop it." She sighed. "Don't buy me expensive gifts." Lee smiled, yet didn't take the ring back. "I want you to have it Sakura-chan." He said, not accepting the trinket. "It belongs with someone as beautiful as you." Sakura swallowed hard and took Lee's hand, pushing the ring back in it. "Lee, I can never give you what you want." She said. She felt sad for the boy but she couldn't accept his love when she herself loved Sasuke, could she? No, she could not!

"That is no bother Sakura-chan." Lee said, smiling. "For, at least, I can try and give you what you want, while certain someone does not." Sakura suddenly felt like scratching that smile right off of Lee's face, but she chose to run away instead, not seeing how Lee's face fell into sorrow, his eyes shining with grief, pity and sadly even some hope.

Sakura ran and jumped right to the top of the hokage mountain. She found that no other person ever walked there, and thus she would always find herself alone with her thoughts whenever necessary. She let her legs dangle over the edge, not really fearing heights, and thus capable of looking down onto the village. What did she ever do to deserve this. She was being loved just right, but only by the wrong person. She sighed and put her chin in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees. How was she going to draw Sasuke's attention?

"Wench!" a voice suddenly hissed. Sakura looked around, to see who threw her that insult, but found no one. She frowned and decided to discard the sound as her own thoughts playing with her. "Cold-hearted wench!" the same voice now hissed, very clearly too. Sakura jumped up, looking around frantically, searching for whoever seemed to have targeted her. She only saw a black cat, with white feet and a white spot on the tip of her tail. "Who's there?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Are you blind girl? I'm right in front of you." Sakura blinked. This was her imagination. That cat did not just speak. "I sure did." The cat said. Sakura jumped back in fright, nearly falling down hokage mountain, but managing to stand still just in time. The cat seemed to be glaring at her now, and Sakura just glared back. Cat or no cat, what right did it have to insult her? "What business do you have with me?" Sakura asked, a bit more boldly this time. The cat jumped onto a rock and seemed to be smirking. "I want you to feel the pain you cause." The cat said. Sakura blinked. What was it talking about? "You will notice soon enough." The cat said. Oh great, so now it was reading her thoughts. "Let me introduce myself." The cat said politely, her tail swaying slightly. "I am the demon cat Ordula"

Sakura was not sure what to do. Okay, so a cat was no introducing herself to her, fine, whatever. The cat raised a paw and licked it a few times before continuing. "I see what pain you cause others, while knowing you do. Now, I will make you go trough the same thing." Sakura gulped. What was the beast going to do with her. She fell into an attack stance. Whatever it was planning, Sakura was not going down without a fight. "I do not mean physical pain." The cat stated bluntly, not having moved an inch. "But I'll tell you once more, you will soon understand what I mean, because of your own cruelty."

Sakura noticed how she suddenly started glowing in a strange black glow. How darkness could shine, she didn't understand, but it did! Her vision suddenly turned white as she saw nothing but a blinding white light now moving towards her. She closed her eyes and shielded herself with her arms. When she felt it was safe to look again, the light was gone, and so was Ordula. Sakura sighed. Okay, this had been a dream, a very strange dream yes, but still a dream.

She was not going to dwell on this, she had grown too old for fantasy tales damn it. A demon cat, yeah right. She quickly walked down again, not really feeling safe on top of that mountain all of a sudden. She wasn't even looking where she was going when she suddenly bumped into someone. She was about to fall over harshly when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet just in time, releasing it as she stood. "Watch where you're going." A voice mumbled. Sakura looked up to find Sasuke looking her sternly in the eye, as if giving her a lecture. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura uttered shyly. "May I ask where you were heading to?" she asked bravely as Sasuke already started to walk past her. "Nowhere in particular." Sasuke answered.

Sakura saw this as her chance. "May I ask you to join me for dinner then?" she asked hopefully. Sasuke looked at her from over his shoulder and did nothing but glare. "Go away, you're annoying." He said and walked on, his hands in his pockets, not a care in the world. Sakura's heart ached. It ached badly. She gulped as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "Pull yourself together girl." She whispered to herself as she walked into the other direction. "You are used to this by now, aren't you?" She smiled as she understood how familiar this pain was. She guessed it would never fully stop.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard a familiar voice call after her. She turned around to see a boy in a green jumpsuit and with huge eyebrows present her with some flowers and a warm, kind smile. She couldn't help but sigh and await what was sure to come next. "Sakura-chan, these are for you." Lee stated happily, giving her the flowers. She took them doubtfully. She was sure that wasn't all. "Would you kindly allow me to treat you to a nice dinner?" Lee asked smiling ever so cutely. Sakura didn't think so though. "Lee, can't you just leave me alone?" she asked a bit more angry then she had intended to. She would've said more, but suddenly, a sharp pain filled her heart. She gasped and fell to her knees. What was this pain? It was almost like the pain she felled when rejected by Sasuke, only 10 times worse. What was going on?!!!

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Teehee, you guys see what's going on? Well, I love leexsaku but I thought this was original, you know? Don't worry, this is really leexsaku, I hate the fact that Lee didn't have a big part in this chapter though, but oh well, more chapters to come!!!!


	2. To keep a painful secret

Hahaha, I'm in a good mood today. I get giddy because of writing, which is weird! Now, let's answer my youthful reviewers first eh.

InvaderWeb: You could? I'm so happy! I must say I'm kind of proud that I can trigger that kind of reaction out of you, especially because (sorry that I keep saying this) You are my number one favourite writer!!! Yeah, I tried to be original with all my might! And I thought it'd be nice to compare both amounts of pain. Thanks for the review!

Animelover5.6: Hahaha, I'm glad too. Is this soon enough for you?

Panther eyes: Of course you would! I would too you know. But I like to dramatise a bit, you know.

StrawberrySakuraChan: Yeah, well, perhaps not too soon. I like to write, and read about the journey they go trough before Sakura accepts him, or in very rare occasions, Lee accepts Sakura, I love those! Could never begin to write one though.

**And that's that. Let's see. For the next chapter I will…**

_**To keep a painful secret**_

"Sakura-chan, please tell me what is wrong!" Sakura looked up at Lee who seemed worried about her. Was he feeling this pain right now as well? Was this the pain he felt every time she rejected him? Then why did he remain so sweet and friendly, and why was he so worried right now? "Sakura-chan, can you speak?" sounded Lee's voice once more. Sakura wanted to respond but she was having difficulty enough with biting her tears back. How strong was Lee really? She gasped once more for breath when she suddenly felt how two strong arms lifted her up. It was at this moment the hurt in her heart disappeared, as if the emotion of Lee had suddenly changed to something else, something she wasn't destined to feel as well.

She was still shocked though. How much did he love her, and why? Why would he love her? "Why do you love me Lee?" Sakura whispered unintentionally. Lee stopped in his tracks. Another pain shot trough Sakura's heart but she didn't flinch. She didn't want Lee to start running again. "Are you feeling better Sakura?" the poor boy was out of breath. Sakura looked around to see they were standing in front of the hospital. "That's fast." She said in admiration, more to herself then to Lee. "What happened?" Lee asked worriedly. Sakura wondered why he avoided her question. She was her he had heard it because of the shot trough her heart though.

"I don't know." Sakura said, pushing Lee's protective arms away so she could land back onto the ground. Suddenly, a hand was placed against her forehead. She sighed slightly as Lee checked out her temperature, his eyebrows knitted together. "Let us make the doctors check up on you anyways." Lee tried. Sakura shook her head. "No thank you, Lee." His worry was driving her crazy. He hurt the boy so much, yet he still cares so much about her. He tried so hard, but still…he wasn't meant for her. "Damn you cat." She hissed in a low voice. "What was that Sakura?" Lee asked, leaning in to see her face better, their noses only mere inches away from each other.

Sakura decided to smile. She smiled for him. It was a fake smile, but it was a smile, and not an insult. "Nothing Lee, don't mind me. Thank you for caring so much, but I can take care of myself from here on out." Lee looked at her rather sceptical. "Sakura-chan, one moment you seem like you are about to die because of the pain, and then you suddenly simply say you are alright? You are not saying this, just to get rid of me, are you?" Another painful tug was given to Sakura's heart. "No!" she immediately responded.

Lee took a small step back because of her outburst. "I am sorry Sakura, I did not mean to anger you." Sakura gulped as more pain coursed trough her body. Strangely though, this time it seemed familiar, and it felt as if it was hers. Why was she feeling this? Things were just too confusing with someone else invading her heart right now. "I'm sorry, Lee." She said, apologizing. "I didn't mean to yell, I'm really grateful, truly!" She gave Lee a quick peck on the cheek and ran off again. It felt bad when she did, but was this because Lee wanted her to stay, or…

Sakura ran straight to her house, trough the door and in her room. She sighed nervously in her pillow. She smiled softly as she realized how quiet it was in here. She remembered how Sasuke had once called her annoying because she – according to him – didn't know true loneliness. The truth had been that Sakura herself had been bluffing at that time. She didn't have parents either, she just went around, telling everybody she did. She didn't want others to feel sorry for her, but when Sasuke had called her annoying that day… it had been truly painful.

Which brought her back to what happened some moments ago. The pain she felt was even more intense than it had been that one day. It felt as if being with Lee teared her apart. "Having fun?" A dark orb floated above Sakura's bed. She backed off against her pillow and screeched. "Silence now, you don't want that Lee kid to come here, now do you?" Sakura frowned. That voice was familiar. And indeed, all of a sudden, the cat was sitting on her bed, this time, with a demon's wings attached to her back. She was entirely black, except for the tip of her tail. "You're not Ordula." Sakura stated. The cat took a step in her direction. "Oh, I am you hag." It said. "You will notice me change and you better wish those changes are for the better."

Sakura put her pillow in front of her legs as if to shield them from the cat. "I don't understand." She said. "You will soon." Ordula responded. It laid down. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Go away!" The cat swayed her tail a bit. "No, I stay here until I think I can leave." Sakura growled. "So, tell me, what happened?" Sakura raised a hand to clutch her shirt where her heart was supposed to be. "It hurt." She whispered. "It hurt a lot." Ordula said nothing, just kept swaying her tail. "Is this truly what he feels?" Ordula started purring. "You feel every ache you bring him."

Sakura took a slow breath. "Exactly the way he feels it?" "Yes." Sakura sighed. This was not fair. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot trough her body once more. "What the…" Ordula looked up. "Ah, that's right. Aches brought by you also means the conversations he had about you, the thoughts he has about you, and dreams he has about you that hurt him." Sakura started crying. This was too much. "I have enough heartache as it is." She begged Ordula. The cat's eyes lighted up in a blood red colour. "If you truly believe that, you understand nothing yet."

Sakura continued crying, just because she felt the need to do so. She didn't know if Lee was crying right now, but either way, she wasn't as strong as him anyways. Thus, she cried herself to sleep, with Ordula purring on her bed, as if happy how things were unfolding. What in the world was she to do?

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Okay. I'll have to think how I'm gonna continue this, don't worry, I will continue this but I don't want to do the same all the time or something. Besides, on normal days I don't have time for more then one story, maybe two. Enjoy now, and please review.


	3. Trying to get along

Well… I just feel like writing some more, I simply love to write. Right now, I'm very eager to, so let's answer my reviewers.

Timespanned soul: I'm glad you do. I'm sorry for the long wait though.

LeeLover09: You think so? Aw, you're just saying that. And it's spelled thoroughly. "grin" not that, that matters though.

InvaderWeb: Well, you know I enjoy what you write, it's only natural. I'm very honoured that you like this ficcie though. I hope you'll enjoy the rest too.

Panther eyes: Wow, you're an empathy? I wish I could be like that. "sigh" Very good, that is exactly what Ordula is trying to tell her! And as long as Sakura keeps on hurting Lee, she'll feel the sting herself. Lee just keeps on smiling though.

StrawberrySakuraChan: "blink" interesting? They're rare! Extremely rare! If you know of any, please tell me! Thanks, I will!

And that's all of them. And now for the third chapter.

_**Trying to get along**_

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she couldn't help but want to stay in bed. Perhaps she could fool herself into thinking all of the previous events were all a dream. That thought scattered as soon as she saw the black demon cat on her bed. She wanted to throw it out of the window but knew this wouldn't do much good. "Indeed, I can fly you know." The cat responded, reading Sakura's mind. Sakura angrily threw her pillow at the cat, knowing Ordula could easily avoid it, and didn't even look at it.

Instead she simply went to take a shower. Oh, how the water felt great on her cold skin. She wanted to stay in it forever, but then she would soon enough run out of hot water. And eventually, she decided to simply get out again, now reeking of Sakura blossoms, the fragrance of her soap. She sighed deeply and got dressed. So far so good. No pain and no aches. Everything was alright. Perhaps, she should stay away from Lee today.

"What are you still doing here?" Ordula commented. "And where are your parents, girl?" Sakura glared at the black cat, the demon slightly taken aback by the reaction. "They are nonexistent, you stupid beast." Sakura hissed in a low voice. "And I can be here if I want to be." This time, Ordula said nothing in return. She just sat there, mockingly. Sakura sighed in exasperation and went outside. Fine, she would go for now. She didn't feel like sitting inside with that cat all day anyways. For some reason, it loved to call her cruel names.

She was so caught up in her daydream that she didn't notice a certain person about to walk past her. "Ignoring me today, are we?" A dark voice commented. Sakura freezed, cruelly pulled back to reality. She snapped her head to the person talking to her, wanting to say something rather mean, until she saw who it was. "Oh…Sasuke-kun." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura. "Something the matter?" Sakura thought about it for a second.

Should she tell him? She knew she could trust Sasuke, she didn't love him for no reason after all. Then why did she suddenly feel so uncomfortable around him though? "Nothing really, I'm just sleepy." Sasuke grinned at her. "Your parents woke you up too early eh?" This was Sakura's sign. She put on the fake smile she always put on when asked questions involving this matter and nodded automatically. "Indeed, I had to help around the house." Sakura said, quickly making up the lie.

Sasuke shrugged, as if he hadn't expected an answer to his question, and was just about to walk on, when Sakura regained a courage she thought she had lost. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and made him stop. "Please come eat with me today, Sasuke, please?" Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" Sakura smiled at him. "I want to talk with you about certain things." She answered. She wanted to talk about Ordula. Perhaps Sasuke knew a way to get rid of the black cat from hell.

Sasuke though, simply sighed. "Please, give it a rest." He growled. "I'm not interested in you Sakura." He said as clear as he could, as if talking to a child. "I don't want to talk about the future or about a relationship, I don't want to talk about the kind of girls I like, so please, find someone else to bother and talk to. If you want to train though, or if you need me for a mission, I'll be sitting at home." And with this said, he left.

Sakura was left standing there. "But…" she whispered. "That's not what I wanted to… talk about." And yes, there was that familiar sting, that pain, the hurt. And she sighed. "Why must he always be so cold? It hurts." She had no idea she was stalking out loud though.

"Sakura-chan, you are hurting?" a caring voice asked. Sakura turned around to face the one person she didn't want to see today. Nonetheless, she smiled at him. "Oh, hi Lee, no, I'm alright." She responded. Lee sighed. "I can see that you are lying Sakura-chan." Lee said. "But please, do not care so much of what Sasuke-kun says." And he smiled a smile that warmed Sakura's heart. "But if you would like to, I could listen to what you have to say."

Oh, so Lee had heard her. Sakura wasn't sure what to do now. She could hardly tell Lee that a demon cat had cursed her with the pain she herself caused Lee. On the other hand, if she turned him down, she was sure his and her own heart would fall to pieces. She once more presented Lee with a warm, kind smile. "If you don't mind, can we talk about something else? You can buy me dinner." Lee's eyes widened. "Do you mean it Sakura-chan?" Sakura giggled at his happiness. She had to admit, the boy could be pretty cute.

"When would you like to go?" Lee asked, obviously thinking over some unnecessary things to do already. "I'm hungry now." Sakura said, her hands folded behind her back, and bending forward a little bit. "Is that okay for you?" Lee blushed and once more, Sakura couldn't help but think about the cuteness shining in his dark eyes. Come to think of it, those eyes really were quite mesmerizing. Sakura quickly shook her head at that though. "Where would you like to go eat Sakura-chan?" Lee asked, his voice wavering with excitement.

Sakura brought her finger to her lower lip, thinking it over. Lee was waiting patiently, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Sakura could think of nothing though. She didn't go out to eat that much, only at Ichiraku ramen. "Why don't you decide Lee-kun?" she asked sweetly. "I can honestly think of nothing, but I'll trust you." She saw Lee gulp, a goofy smile decorating his lips.

"Well then, I will take you to a fine place, for a satisfying lunch." Lee said. He motioned to take her hand to pull her with him, but seemed to dispose of that thought at the last moment. He was either shy or trying to be polite. Either way, Sakura simply took his hand in hers, now trying not to laugh at the redness in Lee's cheeks. At least she wasn't feeling the hurt anymore.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

End chapter 3, more chapters to come. Please review!!!


	4. Why must I love him?

Yay! Another update! Another chapter! More suspense. I hope you guys will like this. But first, I must answer my reviewers.

Invaderweb: Heh, when I read this review, I instantly flew to your story! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you'll like next chapter as well.

Panther eyes: I agree! Sasuke is a jerk and Lee is cute! Sakura needs to open her eyes!

Timespanned soul: Aaw, I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Sakura needs to realize it sometime!

Animelover5.6: Actually, she can feel Lee's pain. But it's only natural that when she accepts him, Lee feels no pain, so neither does Sakura. It truly is, only worse.

xoSweetEscape: I will, I'm doing the best I can! Thank you

Hugs Lee 13: of course I will update! See? I'm glad you like it!

And that's all of them! Now, to write the next chapter for this story as well…

_**Why must I love him?**_

Lee took Sakura to a cute little restaurant she recognised from her daily strolls. She had never gone inside though. Sakura looked at the bandaged hand holding hers. She couldn't help but feel some respect towards Lee. He worked so hard! She saw how he opened the door and stepped aside to let her trough, holding the door. "Thank you." Sakura said smiling, kissing Lee on the cheek and walking in. She loved the reaction she got out of him. The red blush, the trembling knees and that oh so goofy smile.

"Are you coming?" she asked, seeing how Lee simply kept standing there. "Oh, yes, o-of course, forgive me Sakura-chan." Sakura giggled lightly and let Lee guide her to a table next to one of the windows. He pulled a chair back and let Sakura sit down, shifting it slightly towards her again. "Thanks." Sakura once more said. Lee took a seat of his own, across Sakura who took a menu that laid on the table. "What are you going to take, Lee-san?" Sakura asked lightly.

"Er…I was thinking p-perhaps scrambled eggs with bread." Sakura looked up from her menu to look at Lee. His occasional stutter flattered her for some reason. "That seems wonderful!" Sakura chirped. "I'll take the same." She put away the menu and folded her hands underneath her chin, her elbows leaning on the table. She observed Lee who was trying to avoid her gaze, but clearly wanting to look her in the eye at the same time. He was playing with his bandages ever so nervously, and Sakura couldn't help but giggle again. He really was cute.

"How can I help you?" a waiter asked politely. He turned towards Sakura, holding out a little piece of paper and a pen. "I'll have scrambled eggs with bread." Sakura said, smiling. "And for you sir?" the waiter asked Lee. "I will have the same." Lee answered. "That is good, and what shall you have to drink with that?" Sakura seemed to think the question over for a second before finally chirping "orange juice please." Lee smiled at her. She was so cute! "Er…orange juice sounds fine." Lee responded as well when he noticed the waiter was waiting for him. He took off after writing it down and left Sakura and Lee to their business again.

"Say, er… S-Sakura-chan?" Lee asked, stuttering as if he was about to ask a stupid question. "Yes, Lee-san?" Sakura asked, a bit curious. "I-I was wondering." Lee said. "Why did you suddenly decide to take me up on my offer?" He was as red as a STOP-sign, his eyes now alertly looking into Sakura's, patiently waiting for the answer. Sakura sighed. "Is it okay if I tell you later, Lee-san?" Sakura asked. Lee blinked in confusion. "It's just that I'm not sure if I can tell you right now, it's kind of… a weird matter." Lee still seemed confused, but his gallant side took over.

"Naturally, Sakura-chan, if you do not wish to share this information with me, I am sure you have your reasons and I do not wish to force you." He said. Sakura smiled at him. "Thanks Lee-san, I appreciate this." She suppressed a gasp as she suddenly felt a warm sensation in her chest, almost as if stressed out or perhaps… in love. No! Was she feeling Lee's love as well all of a sudden? What was that demon cat doing to her?! "I'm going to the lady's room, alright Lee-san?" Sakura said, standing up. Lee stood up with her. Sakura simply blinked. "A gentleman always stands up when a lady leaves the table." Lee explained. Sakura smiled and turned away blushing. As she did this, she saw a woman hit her boyfriend, saying something like 'why can't you be more like him.'

She sighed, as she walked to the toilets. Why did she have to be in love with Sasuke? She let the water run and splashed it in her face, trying to cool herself down. She _was_ in love with Sasuke, right? Well, of course she was! But she also started feeling this sensation towards Lee. But…no, it had to be Ordula. "Don't you go blaming me, girl!" a sudden, known voice said. Sakura turned around to find Ordula sitting there, her wings hidden. The tip of her tail and the tips of her ears had gotten strangely white too.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura hissed. "Scram." Ordula simply glared at her. "What do you think I am, your cat? Don't order me around." Sakura sighed as she simply turned away again. She was really going insane. "You are perfectly sane." Ordula responded. "Stop reading my thoughts!" Sakura said loudly. She found it bad enough that Ordula made her feel Lee's love and now the stupid cat was interfering with her own private thoughts. "I am not responsible for the love you feel, only the pain, and not even all of it." Ordula spoke again.

She jumped on top of Sakura's shoulder. "It seems you're a quick learner." Sakura sighed. "Not at all, I'm simply really confused right now." Ordula purred. "Well, at least you made that Lee-kid very happy right now." Sakura glared at the cat. "Perhaps, but what use is it?" Sakura growled. "I'm just going to have to turn him down again in the end, and hurt him still!" Ordula sighed. "If, in the end, you feel like you should, yes, but at least you will have given him a chance." She jumped away again to disappear into a dark, waving bit of space, that closed like a portal behind her. As soon as Ordula disappeared, a woman entered the bathroom as well and Sakura decided to leave.

The brief encounter with the cat had smashed her hopes of these feelings not being hers. But she could still convince herself that she wasn't in love with Lee, after all, she could just feel happy for finally being treated kindly for a change. Yes, that had to be it. She went to sit at the table again, blinking as Lee got up once more, waiting patiently for her to sit down. Sakura smiled at him and received a grin back. She sat down and so did Lee. It didn't take long after that before the waiter brought two plates of scrambled eggs and a large basket of bread It looked truly delicious.

Sakura immediately started eating, and so did Lee. It tasted delicious as well. The entire lunch went by while both Sakura and Lee threw glances at each other. They never caught the other though. And when finally, they were finished, they met each others eyes. Sakura started to giggle. "What is it Sakura-chan?" Lee asked, not sure what was so funny. "Lee-san, you have a little bit of egg on your mouth." She giggled. It was stuck right next to his upper lip, on the left.

Lee tried to wipe it away and failed miserably. "Here, let me help." Sakura said. She didn't know what had gotten into her all of a sudden, and she didn't know what was happening, but all of a sudden, she leaned in, closer to Lee, the boy not moving, not sure of what was going to come, and she kissed it away. She pulled back, blushing slightly, while Lee was redder then he ever had been in his entire life. "There, it's gone." Sakura said. "Should we go now?"

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Annnd stop. Yay, I'm in such a romantic mood today! I can tell from my own writing today, it's weird! But I'm very, very pleased! Please review, please? As a present for my birthday? It's on Friday. So, please?


	5. Pain

Ah! This story was forced off of page one. Which means I have got to update it…it took me long enough too. (heheh) Oh, your reviews.

xoSweetEscape: Aw, I'm glad they do. And thank you!

Bobalu: I'm glad you do, really, I am. So thank you.

Whitetigerrose: aaw, too bad! I had to end it there, yup.

Panther eyes: Lee simply is cute! No guys are like Lee, none! "sigh"

Timespanned soul: Really? Yay! Well, I want Lee too.

SapphireDragonFly: Well, I for one hate Sasuke. Yay! I'm glad you like this.

Animelover5.6: Ah, sorry, if that's what you meant, alright. Yay! Cuteness

Honeyflower15: She'll realize it soon enough. She has to! Glad you like this

InvaderWeb: Your romantic side? Wonderful! That's good news. Oh, I'm 18 now.

Kitsune203: Your review was so funny! I couldn't stop laughing. Crazy person? I admit I'm kind of crazy but wow. Aw, well if you're searching for a story to read all day long I recommend my Too late? Ficcie, not making any commercial or something, just saying. (it's over 60 chapters now) er… anyways, here's the update you wanted. Hahaha, Denial.

**And that's all of them. THANK YOU!!!**

_**Pain**_

Lee seemed to be really confused right now. And who could blame the boy? Even Sakura didn't understand herself. What had she just done?! Sakura walked over to the counter to pay for what they had eaten, still in a daze, not even sure she would be able to fish out the right amount of cash. "Er…how much?" she asked. The waiter shoved a bill towards her. Her eyes took in the numbers and she decided to try and get the right amount out of her purse anyways.

"Allow me." A voice suddenly said, and Sakura looked next to her to find Lee shoving a decent amount of cash to the waiter. "You can keep the change." He said, smiling. Sakura stared at him. "What?" he asked. Sakura just sighed and subconsciously grabbed his hand pulling him with her. "Just come with me." She said. Lee let himself be pulled with her while smiling a bit uncertain. And that's how they found themselves out in the open again, suddenly bumping into no one else but Sasuke.

Sakura felt her heart jump, and a smile appeared on her blushing face. Sasuke was looking at Sakura's hand holding Lee's and she immediately let go, a short pain suddenly shooting trough her heart. She chose to ignore it. "Hi Sasuke." She greeted cheerfully. "Good day Sasuke-kun." Lee greeted, being his polite self again. Sasuke didn't respond either of them. He simply turned and continued his walk. Sakura ran towards him, once more ignoring the growing pain she felt. "Sasuke, wait up!" she called.

Sasuke stopped harshly, Sakura almost bumping into him and turned around angrily. "Leave ma lone." He growled. "You're annoying." Sakura swallowed. "B-But Sasuke, I-I just…" she started but didn't get the chance. "Look, I couldn't care less about you, when will you get that?" Sasuke growled. And that was the moment.

Colours were swirling. Voices were echoing loudly in Sakura's head. She felt her head spinning and her heart twitching in tremendous agony. She clenched her eyes shut, trying to bite away the pain, at the same time losing the vision of Sasuke slowly walking away from her. She gasped for breath a little, the pain not stopping. It only grew. Tears were streaming down her face. Why did he have to be that way? Why? Another sharp pain tugged on her heart as she remembered Lee as well. She felt even worse, even thinking of him. But why? She didn't understand. She was losing everything. Her dreams, her hopes, her heart,… her mind. And all colours swirled into blackness as the last thing she realised was the sense of falling and landing into two soft arms.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Lee saw Sakura crash down and immediately jumped forward to catch her. "Sakura, speak to me, what is wrong?" he asked fearfully. But Sakura had already fainted. His worry only grew. Sasuke had turned around at his shouting and was surprised to find Sakura collapsed onto the ground. He swiftly walked towards the girl, held in Lee's arms. Lee had rather he didn't approach. He couldn't hate Sasuke simply because Sakura liked him instead of Lee, but he certainly wasn't fond of him, degrading Sakura like he did every time again. Every damn time.

Sasuke kneeled down to where Lee sat, Sakura's breathing harsh. Lee felt his own grip tighten. Sasuke simply ignored this and touched Sakura's forehead with his right hand. He frowned. "She has a fever." He stated calmly. "It's pretty bad. You should get her to a hospital." His eyes met Lee's and he found the boy to be glaring at him. Not caring if he did or not, he simply kept staring impolitely. "Can I count on you to do that?" he asked. Lee growled. "Since when do you care about her?" he asked. He got up from the ground, with Sakura in his arms nonetheless.

"She's my team-mate." Sasuke responded slyly. "If she is hurt, the team is hurt. But I don't love her if that's what you mean." Once more, his eyes pierced Lee's soul, but Lee didn't let him invade it so easily. Right now, the matter of most importance was Sakura. So he turned away from the Uchiha and started running towards the hospital. He could only wonder what was wrong with Sakura. He had never seen her in this sort of state before. He rushed towards the tall building as fast as his legs could carry him. He wondered how a person could feel so light and tiny.

And then finally, he reached the building he wanted so desperately to get to, and opened the doors with the full force of his back, clumsily stumbling inside. He pressed the girl protectively against his chest as he looked around, searching for someone who would help him. Not many people had turned to look at him, so he walked up to a nurse who didn't seem to be too busy. "Excuse me…" he panted, trying to be polite rather then stressed out. The nurse turned around and immediately looked at the girl in his arms. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes." Lee said in relief. "She needs to be taken care off." Lee said. "She's sick." The nurse nodded as she felt Sakura's forehead.

"Please take her inside that room." She said, pointing at a door. "I will inform the doctor immediately." Lee obliged and went inside the room with more then a little bit of difficulty. When he opened the door, he walked inside, noticing that the room looked oddly familiar. He smiled a little as he finally recognized it as the room he had once been put in. He sighed and put Sakura down onto the bed with much care. He then closed the door he and left open. Saying that Lee was worried was a huge understatement. He cared so much for this girl, if anything ever happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

He sat down on the bed and stroked her face gently. The tender moment didn't last long though because a few seconds later, a doctor entered. Lee was relieved to say the least. He got up from the bed and let the doctor do his work. Sakura seemed to be in pain. The doctor did a few tests, lots of them with his chakra. Half an hour later or so, he stopped, frowning. "This is odd." He said to himself. "Please tell me what is wrong with her." Lee begged. The doctor looked at him in confusion. "She is experiencing a very high fever but…" he seemed to think it over. "I can't find a cause for this. Also, for some reason… and this is very strange… her heart looks like a string of chakra has tightened around it… but there's nothing wrong with it, it's…very strange. Technically, she's really healthy." Lee didn't know what to say. "But then…" what was going to happen now? "We'll keep her here one night for observation." He said. "You can stay here for one more hour sir, but then I would like for you to leave, alright?" Lee nodded in understanding. "Yes sir."

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Yay, cursed is updated, finally!!!! Well guys, please review!


	6. Come to your senses

And here we are. Next chapter of cursed coming up, right now. I know, I know, it sure took me long enough. I'm sorry. Well, here we go.

Panther eyes: I think so too. Well, Sakura isn't really smart, is she?

Timespanned soul: Sasuke simply is that way. I mean, come on! Oh well.

Hugs Lee 13: Haha, it'll be alright, don't worry.

Hitomi Hotaru: Wow, I'm glad you like it. Fantasy simply rules, so yay! Thanks!!

Mrs.Rock: Aw, thank you. I'm really glad that you like it. I like writing it too. Heheh.

**And that's that. Now, on with the story!!!**

_**Come to your senses**_

Lee sighed as he let go of Sakura's hand. It was about time that he left. He didn't want to leave, he really didn't, but he didn't have a choice in the matter. And it probably was for the best anyways. Sakura needed her rest. And Lee couldn't quite promise to remain calm when she would open her eyes. He simply wasn't like that. He got up from his seat, looking at Sakura one last time before turning around… almost bumping into a very strange specimen. A feline. A cat with wings.

Lee was shocked to say the last, causing him to stumble backwards, landing harshly onto his backside. But that didn't matter much to him at that time. All he could think about was that cat, hovering above him, staring at him as if he was mental. Lee scrambled up again and protectively went to stand in front of Sakura. If Lee didn't know any better, he could've sworn that the cat sighed at his actions. "Get out of the way, human." The cat suddenly said. Oh great, so now it was talking?

Lee swallowed harshly. "What do you want with her?" He asked, feeling extremely stupid for talking to a cat. True enough, he was rather sure that he could take the animal on any time, but on the other hand, one should never underestimate his enemies, especially when they were completely strange and new. "I won't do anything to hurt her." The cat said, assuring Lee. Its voice sounded true and soothing, almost making Lee believe it. But Lee couldn't help but stay protective. He didn't want to make the mistake of trusting certain… creatures too fast.

"Then what is your business here?" Lee asked harshly. "State it." This time he was sure that he saw the cat sigh. And before he knew it, the feline had soared past him and landed next to Sakura's right ear. Lee turned towards her in shock. His speed had failed? How was that even possible. He growled and glared at the cat. "Get away from her." He threatened. The cat seemed unfazed though. "Stupid girl." The cat said. It seemed to be ignoring Lee completely now. "She is so confused with her feelings that she collapsed."

Lee blinked. What was that cat talking about. "Normally, I would never have showed myself to you, human." The cat said, directing itself towards Lee again. Its eyes pierced Lee's, causing him to stumble back a bit. Its powers seemed to shine trough his eyes, scaring even Lee. "But I must say that the situation has taken on an ugly twist." It sighed again. "What are you talking about?" Lee asked, still not sure how to react to the talking animal. "Fine." The cat said. "I will explain everything to you but only because I trust you."

Lee gulped. What was it talking about? It didn't even know him, so how could it trust him. "My name is Ordula." The cat said, introducing itself with a little bow off his head. "I have taken on the liberty of putting a curse on this girl." Ordula continued. Lee stared at Ordula quite shocked now. "You cursed her?!" He shouted loudly. "How dare you?! I…" "Silence!" Ordula interrupted. "Allow me to explain before you call out the entire hospital staff here." Lee obliged and shut his mouth, though he was still quite angry.

"I've seen the way this girl treats you." Ordula explained. "She hurts you, time after time, without ever giving you so much as a chance." Lee turned his head away a little bit. Ordula was right… but that didn't explain anything yet. "That other boy treats her the way she treats you, though." Ordula continued. "The boy realizes it, but Sakura doesn't. She still has a chance for true love and therefore I wished to give her that. I cursed her, giving her every pain you feel." Ordula looked at Lee to see how he'd react.

Lee didn't seem to fully understand though. "Every emotional pain, caused by her, will be backfired at her." Ordula continued. "But it seems that she didn't only feel the pain caused by Sasuke, and the pain caused by herself, but also a third pain. I can only guess that it was pain caused by you, and no one else." Ordula sighed. "The girl mixed and mingled her feelings so much that it became too hard to bare, and she collapsed. Lee stared at Ordula in shock. "This is partially my fault?" He asked worriedly.

Ordula shook its head. "Not really. Sakura has brought this upon herself." Ordula flew up again, hovering in front of Lee's face. "Do not tell this girl that I told you this, boy." Ordula said, threateningly. "I'm only telling you this because you can cure her from her current illness." Lee swallowed out of fear. "I will not tell her." He said. "I promise I will not." And he flashed the cat a nice guy pose he simply had to show. Ordula smiled. "Good." Lee swallowed, looking at Sakura again.

"So, what do you wish for me to do." Lee asked seriously. "I really wish to help her." A black void in space suddenly opened, Ordula heading towards it. "Simply kiss her. Give her a true kiss and her feelings will cancel disturbing her heart." More, she didn't say, and she disappeared into the black void, the tear in space closing once more. Lee gulped. Had this all been a dream? A small black feather hit the ground. Lee sighed. He guessed not. He turned to Sakura. He would have to kiss her?

Truly, he didn't mind kissing her, but he feared what her reaction would be. Truly, he only wished to help her and didn't want to take advantage of her, but would Sakura believe that? Either way, he had to do his best to help his love. And when she would awaken, he would do his utmost best to be hurt as dramatically as he always was by her actions, for it would hurt her as well. And he never wanted to hurt her. Now first, the most important task at hand needed to be fulfilled. He stepped towards Sakura. One kiss.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

There, next chapter of cursed. Complete! Yayness! That's the third story to update today. I'm so proud. Now peeps, please review! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
